


Mochi

by absolutelytenjima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I wanted it to be angsty but then it got soft I'm sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima is good at comforting him, Yamaguchi gets beat up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutelytenjima/pseuds/absolutelytenjima
Summary: Yamaguchi got beat up, and Tsukishima is good at comforting.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Mochi

Worried amber eyes traced the corners of the empty desk. Something was wrong. Yamaguchi Tadashi never missed school. Even as far back as Kei could remember (which was a fair amount; early elementary school), the freckled boy had held damn near perfect attendance. And on the rare days he’d been gone, Tadashi had always shot Kei a text to let him know it was okay. Outwardly, the blond couldn’t appear to care less, but they both knew it relieved him and also offered up a reason to come over later in the day - usually with a large box of Yamaguchi’s favourite french fries. The special ones from the corner store, because for some reason his friend liked them when they were soggy. Tsukishima had never understood, but if it made him happy, who was he to judge?

Soft blossoms of concern welled up in Kei’s chest as he thought about his best friend. He slowly pulled his phone out and with a sneaky glance to the teacher, then quickly typed with his bandaged fingers.

[sent at 10:36 AM]

Hey. Where are you today?

[sent at 10:37 AM]

Want me to stop by with your fries? I’ll even bring some ice cream and my volleyball. We can play. I just want to know that you’re not dead of something, because knowing you, you’d get yourself into some dumb trohble…

[sent at 10:37 AM]

*trouble

His texts weren’t even read until school was out. He glanced down at the screen with hardly contained anxiety, but much to Kei’s disappointment, he didn’t receive a response.The tall blond proceeded to buy a large carton of french fries and some ingredients to make mochi. He’d never been a huge fan of the sweet orbs of dough and ice cream, but he knew full well that making mochi cheered Yamaguchi up. So that’s what they’d do.

Minutes later he was leaving the store, and a buzz in his pocket made him fumble to get his phone out.

[received at 4:24 PM] 

don’t come over. sorry tsukki. i’m really busy right now. maybe in a few days

Yamaguchi never said no to Tsukishima coming over. Neither of their parents really cared what they did, so they practically spent every waking moment together.

[sent at 4:28 PM]

I have a key, you know. I’m coming over because I already bought you stuff. I can help with whatever you’re busy with.

He didn’t see any further protest after being left on read.

Soon after, Tsukishima was on Yamaguchi’s doorstep. He raised his fist and knocked, wondering if his friend would open the door without prompting.His nose scrunched when there was no response. The tall boy fished in his pocket and got his keys, selecting the one that would get the door open. With a small breath, he pushed it inwards and entered, calling tentatively, “Tadashi…?” He frowned and adjusted the bags in his hand as no one replied. Okay, this was weird. Kei slowly wandered into the house, eventually reaching the living room. The sound of video games became audible and he frowned sharply. “...Tadashi?”

Tsukishima felt his mouth part in surprise when his best friend turned to him. What the fuck.

Tadashi’s face was straight out of a horror film, to Kei at least. There was a bandaid taped to his cheek and a bruise blossoming around the opposite cheekbone. Maroon ringed his right eye. There was a cut on his forehead, and then another across the bridge of his nose. What scared Tsukishima the most was the look on his face. It was quietly sullen and accepting; nothing like Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“...’Dashi…” he whispered, quickly making his way over. He set the bags on the coffee table with a soft crinkle and swept the greenet into his arms, ignoring how he stiffened. His chest was alight with anger, but he hid it just like he hid everything else. After a moment, he felt Yamaguchi’s nose nestle into the heavy fabric of his hoodie, a warm wetness soon following as his friend began to cry. They stayed like that for a long while, wrapped up in each other’s warmth. Even after the soft sniffles silenced, neither moved. Kei rested his chin on the green locks, quiet. He wasn’t going to force Yamaguchi to say anything. 

The blond glanced downwards as a shaking hand reached for the french fries, and once they were set in his best friend’s hands, the box was drawn to his chest. He huddled against Tsukishima and stuffed a couple in his mouth, sighing happily. Soft amber eyes met mossy ones, and the blond decided it was okay to speak. “I bought mochi materials too… do you want to make them?” He was trying so hard to be soft for his friend, since clearly it was needed. Kei’s efforts were soon rewarded by a gentle smile and a nod, and they both stood up as the taller got the mochi ingredients out.

A couple of hours later they popped the finished treats in the freezer and shared a soft smile. Yamaguchi hadn’t spoken much, but Kei could tell he was enjoying himself. He chuckled and made his way over to the counter, dragging his fingers along the cloth of his shirt to get the flour off. He watched Yamaguchi, who was washing his hands and humming a tune. His eyes followed the gentle curve of the shorter boy’s back, wondering if he’d be allowed to run his hands down his spine. That’d be nice… He soon shook his head, speaking up.

“Hey, Tadashi… wanna watch a movie? We can cuddle on the couch if you want to…” 

Tadashi turned around, eyes twinkling with delight. He was a huge cuddler, but Kei never had been. It was always special when he was given permission to cuddle the bigger blond. “Of course, Kei!”  
___________________________

And that was how they found themselves tightly curled together on the sofa. Tsukishima had his legs tucked beneath him, leaning heavily against Yamaguchi, who had his face pressed into his friend’s warm chest. Kei’s fingers threaded through the green hair, hand resting on Tadashi’s back and brushing his fingers against the little knobs of his spine. The T.V was just background noise that he didn’t bother paying attention to. 

Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi was asleep, and a soft smile flitted across his face. “Goodnight, Tadashi…” he murmured, resting his head on the other’s. They’d be okay, and he wouldn’t let anyone put their hands on Yamaguchi again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this, be sure you check out my other works (which all suck right now but I'm working on a gang!AU with a bunch of rarepairs.) If you like rarepairs then definitely stay tuned haha. I hope everyone enjoyed - comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope everyone is also doing good in quaratine.
> 
> If you'd like to give me more personal feedback, follow me on Instagram!   
> @noyas.ice.pop
> 
> Peace out! Stay inside during quarantine!


End file.
